


Do Fire and Water mix?

by mehworld



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Beta Wanted, F/F, Help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehworld/pseuds/mehworld
Summary: When Korra lost her connection to her past lives during harmonic convergence, those closest to the avatar thought the avatar line had ended.  Even though she reconnected with Ravaa, Korra never regained that connection with her past lives. Indeed, five years after Korra passed away, the earthbenders in charge of finding the new avatar conceded defeat. Unbeknownst to them, outside the confines of the earth kingdom, in a little town called Purgatory, the avatar was reborn.Flash forward 21 years, Wynonna is the avatar. There's no denying it now, and once people find out they will come after her. After Korra's death, there was a renewed effort by the Equalists to take control. Worse, anyone with money can be a thug because of all the unregistered Sato-tech being peddled underground.Wynonna needs training and fast if she's going to survive. Cue firebending master Nicole Haught. Except she's not entirely willing to help an unruly avatar, despite her beguiling sister's plea.





	1. Another day at the Homestead

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. I started this fic with very little plot in mind. I have some ideas but I would really love someone to bounce them off of, someone to maybe beta, but mostly someone to co-write this? Kinda thinking a series of one-shots, but it could become an epic of epic proportions. Sooo yeah. Hit me up if this is something up your alley!!

"Look. I already told you I don't want to learn firebending. I don't need it. I can earth and metal bend, and you're teaching me waterbending." Wynonna huffs. "I'm sure there are some hippie airbenders somewhere nearby." Wynonna fiddles with the zipper on her dark olive green leather jacket.  
  
Waverly shakes her head at her sister's stubbornness. Normally Waverly would let it go, she wasn't a confronting-conflict kinda gal, but when you find out your sister is the avatar you have no choice, but to help her slay her demons.   
  
"To be the full avatar you must master -"  
  
"All four elements,” Wynonna interrupts. “Blah blah blah. I know the line. But why do I have to start with..."   
  
When her sister doesn't finish her sentence, Waverly turns to look at her.  Wynonna studies her hand with disgust. It was the hand that had killed her father, and doomed them all to a miserable existence in nowhere Purgatory, the town even the former fire nation forgot 160 years ago. Wynonna curled her hand into a fist, letting her nails dig into her palm until Waverly gently but firmly pries her fingers out of her palm, one by one. Wynonna let Waverly smooth out the angry red indents her nails had left in her palm.  
  
  
"Hey. I know this isn't ideal. I..” Waverly pauses, trying to find the right words. “I wish I could take your place. Wish it was me instead of you." She means it to a certain degree. Even though being the avatar was a burden, Waverly could never see it as a curse like Wynonna did. "You have to go in order Wynonna, and fire comes after earth."  
  
Wynonna nodded. No one in purgatory knew more about the avatar than Waverly.  She had studied the avatar cycles, attended water bending classes taught by Korra's last living pupils, interacted with spirit beings, and was the only person who knew what Wynonna was. Or at least what Wynonna had been avoiding accepting for over a decade.   
  
"Thanks baby-girl, but I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, let alone my little kid sister." A smile returned to Wynonna’s face. "My kid sister who wouldn't hurt an elephant rat."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Waverly challenged before pulling her arm back and throwing a punch that Wynonna easily dodged.    
  
"You mi-" Wynonna didn't finish her sentence as her face was hit by a handful of water artfully shaped into ball. Coughing Wynonna pushed Waverly away.   
  
"Hippo cow," Wynonna manages after coughing.  
  
"Elephant mandrill," Waverly sends back.  
  
"Buzzard wasp!" Wynonna yells, pushing her sister.  
  
"Ostrich horse face!" Waverly shrieks, ducking to avoid a ball of dirt.  
  
"If you both don't start acting your ages and quit yappin' I'm going to be angrier than a Saber Tooth Moose Lion." The older woman's voice catches Wynonna and Waverly off guard, but the tone is serious enough that both drop their fighting stances immediately. A ball of mud and a stream of water hang in the air for a moment before plopping back to earth.   
  
"Yes, Aunt Gus," Both women say guiltily.   
  
"I swear if I hadn't raised you myself, I would never guess you're over 20."   
  
"Barely," Wynonna says, pointing her thumb at Waverly who sticks her tongue out in response.   
  
"Oh, don't get me started on your maturity level Wynonna. At 24 I was already running this here farm and saving money to buy the bar." Gus levels a mean eyebrow at Wynonna who cows like a polar bear dog caught raiding a possum chicken coop. Avatar or not, Wynonna would always be intimidated by their adoptive aunt. She ran the farm with an iron fist,both literally and figuratively. She was the best earth and metalbender for miles before Wynonna was born.  People even said she could lavabend but the that was unlikely due to the lack of lava in Purgatory.   
  
"And what did I say about bending outside of farming chores?” Gus crosses her arms over her skinny frame.   
  
"If the neo-equalists see us there'll be trouble," Wynonna and Waverly say robotically.   
  
"Exactly. Now run along to Shorty's. We're running low on rubbing alcohol and tea leaves."  
  
They leave, getting as far as the homestead’s gate before Wynonna mutters, "Looks like you're running low on brown hair dye." Waverly snickers.   
  
"What was that?" Gus barks from the porch.   
  
"Nothing," Wynonna replies innocently.   
  
"Don't think that just cause you're back for a visit that I'll be soft on you, Wynonna," Gus grouses.   
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, Gus,"  Wynonna yells back.   
  
"And don't forget my tea!"   
  
"We know, we know,” Waverly says, waving her hand. “White lotus only."  
  
"Ugh. She still drinks that stuff?" Wynonna says, making a face.  
  
"Yeah.” Waverly shakes her head. “I tried to get her to switch to ginger or chamomile but she wasn't having it."  
  
"Tough old wolf bat."  Wynonna says, before tripping on a suspiciously upraised mound of dirt and falling on her face.  A loud cackle cuts across the yard followed by the heavy slam of the front door being shut.   
  
"How does she hear that well?" Wynonna says incredulously, as she spits out dirt.  
  
"You did just call her a wolf bat." Waverly shrugs as she helps Wynonna up.  With a grunt and some quick dusting they were off again in search of Gus' supplies and a firebending teacher.   
  
\----  
  
"The chances of finding a firebender around these parts are slim girls,"  Shorty says, as he pulls a burlap sack from under the counter and hands it to Waverly. "Purgatory never had much of an influx of colonists or refugees from the fire nation."  
  
"I wonder why." Wynonna says, rolling her eyes.   
  
"I like to think of it as more a blessing than a curse. Firebenders are nothing but trouble," Shorty growls. 

Waverly raises her eyebrows in concern. "Not you too shorty. Please don't tell me you're siding with the ne-qualdrathals."   
  
Shorty cocks his head. "The ne-what nows?"   
  
Waverly looks at Wynonna for support, but finds none. "The ne-quals. The neq-wits?" Waverly tries, but  Shorty looks even more puzzled than before.    
  
Waverly sighs, "The neo-equalists, Shorty."     
  
Realization dawns on the old man’s face. "Oh. No. No such thing little lady. I don’t get involved with Bobo and his nonsense. Let's just say I dated a firebender back in my youth, and it didn't go well."   
  
"She dumped you?" Wynonna guesses.   
  
"No I dumped her, and she burnt my outhouse down. Do you know what burnt shit smells like?"  Wynonna nodded seriously, and now it was Waverly’s turn to look confused. "Now imagine that for days." 

Waverly gags. 

Wynonna laughs, "That sounds like a you problem, Shorty."   
  
"May well be, but if you're looking for a firebender in earnest you might want to start with the sheriff."   
  
"Nedley? What would he know about any hot heads?" Wynonna says, fidgeting with a salt shaker.    
  
"Any bender new or old has to register with the sheriff's office once a year. Surprised your aunt never told you about it."    
  
Caught off guard by Shorty's comment about registration, Wynonna knocks over the salt.    
  
"Whoops."  

  
"I'm sorry I can't take my sister anywhere. Here," Waverly says, shoving the bag of supplies into Wynonna's arms. She helps Shorty wipe up the small pile of salt.    
  


"It's alright. Almost missed having you break something once week like you used to. Welcome back Wynonna."   
  
Wynonna smiles and says sarcastically, "Thanks. Glad I didn't disappoint."   
  
"Gus did tell us about it, but we must have forgotten," Waverly says after cleaning up the salt. "She doesn't like to trouble us with bender stuff since we aren't, you know, bending stuff." She ends with a forced squeak of a laugh.    
  
"Nope just bending over backwards to lie about it," Wynonna mutters.    
  
"What?" Shorty asks, scratching his head.    
  
"Thanks for the info and supplies, Shorty!!" Waverly yells, dragging Wynonna by her belt.    
  
"What was that?" Waverly hisses when they are out of ear-shot and eye-shot of the bar.   
  
"What?" Wynonna says, feigning innocence.   
  
"You think this is funny?" Waverly’s voice rises an octave.   
  
"You know Shorty can't hear a thing." Wynonna says, rolling her eyes. 

  
Waverly huffs, "You know how hard it is to lie everyday about who you are? To sacrifice so much for so long and see that sacrifice go to waste in an instant?" Hiding her bending had cost Waverly so many opportunities, friends, and potential suitors among other things the last few years. But of course, what would Wynonna know of that?   
  
"Woah. Calm down Waves. He didn't hear me. And even if he did… would it be the worst thing for people to know?"   
  
Waverly gaped at Wynonna. "They took Willa because she was the strongest upcoming earthbender in Purgatory. Or did you forget from all your travels and binges that we lost a sister to bender hating ne-qual freaks? Or that..." Waverly covers her mouth and looks away.   
  
"Or that what?" Wynonna says, moving to stand in front of Waverly.   
  
"Never mind," Waverly whispers without making eye contact.   
  
"Say it," Wynonna hisses.   
  
Waverly shakes her head.    
  
"Okay then I will.” Wynonna’s voice rises. “Or that we lost a sister and father because an unwanted, undiscovered, uncontrolled avatar child struck him with lightning trying to save him?" The look on Waverly’s face confirms Wynonna’s theory.   
  
“Wynonna,” Waverly says softly, trying to repair the damage. "That's not what I mea-"    
  
"You know what Waverly? Go find your firebender and learn to shoot fire out your ass cause I'm out." Wynonna turns abruptly and begins stomping away.    
  
"Wynonna! Come back!" Waverly pleads.    
  
"Go bend yourself." Wynonna growls, flipping her middle finger up in the air back at Waverly, as she continues stomping in the homestead's direction. The sack Wynonna is still carrying swings precariously close to the ground threatening to break the glass bottles inside.    
  
Waverly winces. If anything breaks, Gus will have her head. "Wynonna!" The taller brunette doesn't turn at all. Waverly knows better than to bring up Willa and their father in the same sentence, but Wynonna had started it. Hadn't she? It has been years since they'd had a fight, but Waverly knows one thing: she never seemed to win them, then or now.    
  
"Dammit." Waverly sighs, debating whether to follow her aggrieved sister or continue the search without her.     
  
Wynonna had shown up out of nowhere a few weeks ago for Curtis' funeral after being gone ten years without so much as a letter. As much as she should want to make up with her sister, Waverly didn't know how, and if she was being honest, she didn't actually want to. Spending a decade as an only child had been lonely, but it had taught Waverly to be independent. So she chooses the latter course, turning her boot with a confident stride in the opposite direction of Wynonna’s, towards the sheriff's office.    



	2. A 32-77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is nothing if not resolute in her search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote another chapter. What? But for reals. I'm kinda half-assing in an attempt to teach me to write more often. I apologize for my unedited unbeta'd mess. For those that offered to help - sorry I didn't reach out. Had a busy week. But I'll try, if I end up finding time, to reach out.

"Hi. I'm here to see Nedley, Officer..." Waverly stumbles through her mental list of purgatorial finest for the tall red-headed female police officer's name but comes up short. She’s new, or at least new to town. Waverly can’t remember seeing a red-head in awhile, especially one with a such a shockingly bright and gorgeous hue tied tight into a braid.

"Haught.” Nicole says, sticking her hand out. “Officer Nicole Haught." Waverly looks from Nicole's face to her hand, and takes it after a brief moment. It's not that the redhead appears unfriendly, in fact Waverly thinks she has a pleasant smile. It’s that Waverly has always been wary around strangers. She never knew who was friend or foe in purgatory; who associated her name with being cursed, and who might take pity on her for it.

Waverly notes that Nicole’s skin isn't soft, but it isn't callused either. It’s the perfect combination for a working woman. Her grip is firm, but not painful. But what really strikes Waverly about their handshake is that Nicole's hand is warm, almost alarmingly so, as if Nicole has a fever. Or maybe she is the warm one? Since when did they turn the thermostat up in the sheriff's office?

As she stands there pondering whether you can diagnose a fever from a handshake, Nicole clears her throat, making Waverley realize she has been holding on to her hand for a longer than appropriate time. She blushes, releases her grip, pulls back her hand, and coughs a little. "Yes. Well. Nedley?"

"Is he expecting you?" Nicole asks, seemingly unphased by Waverly’s longer than proper handshake. She’s all business in her starched and pressed uniform. Purgatory’s police uniform had always consisted of a navy and khaki color combo, which was odd since Purgatory had started as an Earth Kingdom village. Most traditional earth kingdom police departments had some variety of green and brown hues to reflect their history, but then again, Purgatory wasn’t some traditional earth kingdom village.

"No?" Since when did you need an appointment to talk to the sheriff? Other than the neo-equalists, the most action the sheriff's office got was rescuing cat-owls from themselves.

Seeing confusion on the small brunette's face, the redhead raises her hands. "Sorry. Keep forgetting this isn't Republic City. It's hard to get an audience with the sheriff without an appointment there."

"Oh. Republic city?" Waverly's face lights up. "Does that mean you're a metalbender?" It is almost a requirement to be a metal bender to work for Republic City's police force. It wasn't openly required, but it was well known that any other benders or non-benders would have a harder time joining. And if she was a metalbender, she might know other benders, hopefully fire ones.

Nicole casts her eyes downward, a new undecipherable look maring her otherwise at ease features, and Waverly instantly regrets asking the question.

"Sorry. That was rude. You don't have to answer." She rarely runs into someone she doesn’t know, but this interaction reminded her that asking about someone's bending was considered intrusive. Sometimes she felt like such a hypocrite, incredibly interested in others bending, but always hiding her own.

"It's okay. I'm... not a metalbender." Nicole spits at the word ‘bender’ with enough contempt that Waverly wonders if the sheriff's department has added a neo-equalizer to its ranks. She doesn’t have time to educate people, especially some random police officer, but if she is new, maybe she could be swayed.

  
"Oh. I didn't mean to assume.” Waverly looks away.

"It's okay,” Nicole says, bending down a little to catch Waverly’s eye. “Happens more often than you'd think being at the academy. Top of my class,” Nicole chuckles, fiddling with her tie clip. “And top of every metalbender's shit-list."  
She smiles, flashing the brunette what she hopes is a reassuring, maybe even charming, grin. The last thing Nicole wants is to alienate or offend the locals, especially one as beautiful as the one in front of her.

Waverly laughs, tension leaving her features.

“What about you?” Nicole asks.

A moment of silence permeates the room.

“What about me?”

“You a metalbender?”

“What. Me. No. Ah. No,” Waverly stutters. “I wish. That’s my aunt.”

“Cool.”

“Yup.” Smooth Waverly. What is wrong with you?

"So you wanted to see Nedley, right? I'm afraid he isn't in right now. Can I get your name to leave him a note?"

Waverly blushes. In all her blabbering and thinking she hadn't even introduced herself. Her sister’s arrival had her losing her mind.

"I'm Earp. Waverly.” Waverly shakes her head. “Waverly Earp. In that order.”

"That's a good order.” Nicole smirks. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Earp." Nicole tips her nonexistent hat.

Waverly laughs, “Thanks. But nobody calls me that. You can call me Waverly. Everyone else does. Not that you're everyone. I mean you're someone. You're obviously not no one.” Waverly please stop existing right now.

Nicole raises an amused eyebrow. “Thanks. I’m glad I'm not no one. That was a close one,” Nicole says, pretending to wipe sweat off her brow. She shines another smile Waverly’s way and Waverly starts to lose focus.

“Heh. Yeah,” Waverly gets out. She taps the tip of her boot against the wall of the front desk.

“So Waverly. What business have you with Sheriff Nedley? Maybe I can help,” Nicole says, holding a pen and paper attentively.

“Oh. That. It's okay.” Waverly flusters. 

“I insist,” Nicole says, no sarcasm in present in her voice. “I’m new so I would love to be able to do something more than shuffle paperwork for the good people of Purgatory.” Nicole’s genuine smile buries itself somewhere deep and unfamiliar in Waverly. This kind of polite kindness was rare, sure, but why was she stumbling so much?

Waverly clears her throat, “I was looking to see if Nedley knew any fire benders from the registration I could talk to.”

“You're looking for fire benders?” Nicole’s smile fades. Before Waverly can respond, the Sato-radio on Nicole’s belt beeps loudly.

“All available officers report to the trailer park. We’ve got a 10-10-70. Repeat we’ve got a 10-10-70 and 32-77.”

“10-4. Officer Haught in route,” Nicole says, putting her hat on and grabbing her keys.

“10-10-70? 32-77?” Waverly asks. Nicole looks grimly at her as she pulls on a pair of nasty looking metal gloves.

“It looks like you're going to get your wish, Waverly.” Nicole flicks a switch on the gloves causing a hum and a chirp. A spark of electricity escapes the tip of one of Nicole’s fingers causing Waverly to step back.

“Those are…” Waverly knows exactly what those cruel bender disabling gloves are, having first hand knowledge from her childhood.

“There's a fight in the trailer park between firebenders,” Nicole says unapologetically. She steps around the front desk and starts heading to the door.

Nicole turns back to Waverly. “You coming?”

“Me?” Something runs through Waverly. Something akin to excitement or fear that Waverly cannot decipher. Even with the gloves and her attitude towards benders there's something about the friendly city cop that makes Waverly want to follow her. Waverly has always been obsessed with new things and bending. Not to mention she didn't have many friends because of her surname. Nicole presented two of those things wrapped up in a painstaking pressed uniform, fire colored hair, and a gorgeous smile.

“I need to lockup.” Nicole’s tone is flat. Waverly feels her face fall. Of course the police officer she just met wouldn't be interested in taking her on a ride along. What was she thinking?

“Right.” Waverly nods as she tries not to trudge to the door.

“And you might want to come.” Nicole smiles. Waverly frowns.

“32-77,” Nicole says matter-of-fact like the number is supposed to mean something to Waverly. When Waverly doesn't respond, Nicole says, “It means Earp.”

“You're kidding, right?” Waverly says, shaking her head.

“Wish I was. Never heard of a department having a police code for a person.”

“My sister isn't a person.” She's the avatar, Waverly thinks, groaning outwardly as she follows Nicole out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's slow going. Let's see where these two lovely ladies take us in the next installment of Nicky and the Wave Machine. Hmm. That's not a bad title for a band.


	3. Trailer Park Perils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole make it to the Trailer Park to find...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! For a super short moving the story along -not really- chapter. But hey - have more time next week so maybe we can get to more juicy stuff before December ends!

If Waverly wasn’t witnessing it with her own eyes, she would believe she was having another late-night snack induced dream. But here she was, watching the remains of the trailer park burn down.

 

“Is this normal?” Nicole asks. 

 

“The trailer park on fire?”

 

Waverly thinks for a moment if she's seen the trailer park burn down before. Stranger things had happened.

 

“That and the woman with glowing blue eyes fighting that tall man in the ugliest fur coat I’ve ever seen,” Nicole says, pointing to the very back of the trailer park where Wynonna has gone full avatar against Bobo Del Ray, the resident leader of Purgatory’s Neo-Equalists.

 

“Oh.” So much for keeping Wynonna’s avatar status under wraps. Waverly sighs, “Nope. That is definitely not normal. Just my sister.” The last time Wynonna had glowed like that, their father was still alive. Before Waverly can try to explain this moment to Nicole’s curious gaze, a police officer slams into Nicole, knocking her down.

 

Nicole groans and pushes the man off her. “Larry, what the heck? This isn’t protocol.” Nicole stands up, dusting herself off. Waverly would have lent a hand, but she didn’t want to find out whether those Sato-tech gloves could detect benders. She had heard from many a bender that a shock from one of those gloves was as painful as being struck by lightning and living.

 

Larry gets to his feet quickly. “Nedley said to retreat and call backup.”

 

“I thought I was the backup,” Nicole says, rubbing her hands together until they spark.   

 

“You?” Larry says, looking incredulously between Nicole and the raging inferno that is Waverly’s sister.  “Good luck.” Larry claps Nicole on the back, using her body as wall to push off of and get as far away as fast as possible. Nicole almost falls again but Waverly catches her arm, still careful to avoid the tech.

 

“Thanks,” Nicole says, shaking her head.

 

“No problem.”

 

“So that’s your sister?” Nicole gestures to Wynonna in all of her glowing floating glory.

 

“Ahuh,” is all Waverly can get out as she watches Bobo get tossed around like a ragdoll. Even though the trailer park is on fire, Wynonna is not firebending. Rocks are floating around her and wind is blowing Bobo back and forth, but no fire.

 

“You didn’t mention that your sister was an airbender,” Nicole says, cocking her head. “Or an earth bender…cause that would mean...” Nicole raises an eyebrow, a light bulb going off in her head. Waverly holds her breath.

 

Nicole raises a finger. “She’s the A-”

 

“Annoyingest person that ever lived?” Waverly cuts Nicole off before she can finish her sentence. “I know. She just rubs her bending all in face. Thanks for the reminder. So don’t you have some police work to be doing?” She uses both hands to push Nicole towards her sister and Bobo the ragdoll.

 

Nicole turns back to Waverly, eyebrows furrowed, and arms crossed. “You really expect me to believe that your floating, glowing sister is not the missing Avatar.”

 

“Had to give it try.” Waverly sighs with a soft smile that Nicole can’t help but return. “Look, I’ll take care of my sister. Can you just rescue Bobo?”

 

"Who is Bobo?"

 

“The fur coat dude.”

 

“Fitting name.”

 

“I think it was Robert at some point.” Waverly shrugs. “Try not to let her see you. I don’t know if she has any control over herself at this point. Once I have her attention, get Bobo out of here and then leave."

 

“Leave?" Nicole is still crossing her arms. 

 

“You and your fancy gloves won’t be a match for her," Waverly says, matter-of-factly. Nicole doesn't flinch. Maybe she's used to being underestimated as a non-bender or as a woman. 

 

“I’m an officer of the law. I can’t just let a civilian deal with…” Nicole gestures towards Wynonna, who is now pelting Bobo with bullet sized rocks.  “Whatever your sister is right now.” Waverly drops her head in embarrassment.

 

She takes a deep breath and lifts it back up to Nicole. “Just trust me ok?” Waverly pleads.

 

“I just met you, and barely know you.” Nicole puts a hand on her hip.

 

“Fair,” Waverly says, raising her hands in surrender. “But I know my sister. Give me a chance. I don’t want to see anyone hurt.” Especially not you. Waverly shakes her head at the thought.

 

“Fine. But she better be at the sheriff’s office after this to give a statement.”

 

Waverly thinks it over for a second. Wynonna won’t be happy to go to the sheriff’s office, but it’s better than killing a person by accident...again.

 

“Deal.” Waverly sticks her hand out to shake Nicole’s, but quickly retracts it when Nicole tries to shake it. Nicole looks hurt by the gesture.

 

“It's your gloves. I… don’t..” Waverly bites her lip nervously.

 

Nicole’s face clears up. “Oh. Of course. I forget that these gloves might be a little intimidating,” Nicole says, removing one glove to offer her hand to Waverly. Waverly takes it, again observing that Nicole’s hands are soft but firm and a little moist from being in the glove. It should gross her out, but it doesn’t. Nicole offers a genuine smile, the kind she offered in the station and Waverly forgets what she was supposed to be doing. Nicole ducks her head a little breaking eye contact, and the moment. Waverly pulls back and turns to access the situation.

 

“On three?”

 

Nicole nods.

 

“One.” Waverly starts counting. “Two.” Waverly continues.

 

“Tree!” Nicole yells.

 

“Tree?!” Waverly yells back when she sees the giant tree flying in their direction. Wynonna must have earthbent a tree out of the ground to whack Bobo with, while Waverly was too busy looking at Nicole and counting to notice. She finds that she’s frozen to the spot. She can’t water bend the tree away without revealing herself to Nicole and she’s not thinking clearly or fast enough. Nicole tackles Waverly out of the way, landing on top of her.

 

“Tree,” Nicole says, weakly. Waverly opens her eyes to red-hair and realizes that Nicole’s hair is now disheveled and falling softly around her face. The weight of the taller woman on her is doing nothing to slow down her heart beat, which is racing from almost dying. Only from almost dying.

 

“You ok?” Waverly asks, pushing herself up to her elbows. Nicole lifts herself up enough to see Waverly’s face. Waverly wants to say thanks but the words aren’t forming in her mouth. She’s struck by the warmth of Nicole’s brown eyes. Her irises catch the light of the fire around them and Waverly realizes that it’s not just her sister that’s been distracting her today.  

 

Nicole half smiles and half grimaces. “I’ll be alright. Dealt with worse in RC.” When Nicole takes stock of their positions, her eyes widen, and Waverly swears she catches a blush cross the red-heads already flushed face before she quickly rolls off of her. Waverly sits up, dusts off, and glances around. The tree is obscuring their view of Wynonna, but she can still hear the sound of combat coming from the other side of the trailer park. At least Bobo is may be alive if Wynonna hasn’t calmed down. But that also means that she still has to deal with her sister.

 

“Ok. Nicole. I don’t see any more trees coming. We should tr-” Waverly turns towards Nicole to find herself alone. “And you’re gone.” Waverly rolls her eyes. “What happened to waiting for ‘three’?!” Waverly yells as she gets up and starts running towards her mess of a sister, a fashion nightmare with a mohawk, and a gorgeous red-headed officer with a death wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah - see I told you we weren't moving much. But hey - it's better than nothing. Let me know what you think.


	4. Trailer Park Perils Pt. 2 and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole vs. the Avatar Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad that the last chapter was so short, so I added what can, and should, be considered the second half of that chapter. I have an idea of where this is going so bare with me bears. I mean folks.

Waverly runs around the corner of the tree and sees her worst nightmare. Wynonna is fighting Nicole now, Bobo unconscious and forgotten in a heap of tires. Nicole is expertly dodging and weaving to avoid Wynonna’s attacks, but from the state of Nicole’s uniform Waverly can tell she’s had some close calls. Nicole ducks a human sized boulder at the last minute and uses the resulting crash and shower of dust and dirt as a distraction to launch herself at Wynonna, gloves fully charged. To her credit, Nicole lands a punch at the same time that Wynonna shoots her back with a blast full of air.

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yells, running faster to try and stop her sister who is now floating over Nicole’s curled up form. Waverly breathes with relief to see Nicole conscious, but doesn’t stop running until she’s almost at her sister’s side.

 

“Wynonna!” Those eerie glowing blue eyes find Waverly’s brown ones, and the rocks floating around Wynonna in a circle pause their rotation. She has a burn mark where Nicole landed her punch, but other than that she’s unscarred.

 

“Assaulting an officer? Really Sis?” Waverly puts her hands on her hips.

 

Wynonna’s frown deepens, and one of the rocks starts to rotate in its spot. Okay, so maybe insulting the Avatar wasn’t the best way to start, even if she is your sister. Waverly takes a deep breath and tries again. “Hey. I know that last time we saw each other wasn’t on the best terms, but I came to apologize.”

 

The rock stops rotating and Waverly sees that as a good sign. She steps tentatively forward. When Wynonna doesn’t launch rocks at her, Waverly takes another.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Waverly says, gingerly placing a hand on Wynonna’s arm. Wynonna blinks at the touch, as if she’s trying to wake up from a dream. The older brunette slowly descends to the ground. Her eyes continue to glow, but she seems less agitated. “There you go,” Waverly says, guiding her sister back to the ground.

 

Both women freeze at the sound of rustling. Amazingly, Nicole is up and checking herself for damage. She doesn’t pose a threat anymore, but Wynonna in this state doesn’t know that, and Waverly realizes it too late. Wynonna rises back into the air, rocks whirling around her, as Waverly holds on to her hand trying to keep her grounded. Nicole notices the change in Wynonna and begins to back away slowly, but she makes one mistake. She raises her hands in front of her in a submissive manner with the gloves that hurt Wynonna in full view. It doesn’t help that it’s similar to the technology that subdued her after Wynonna killed their father.

 

“Wynonna. Please she’s not trying to hurt you.” Waverly’s on her tiptoes tugging on Wynonna’s arm to get her attention. “Please come back to me, an-” Wynonna hurls Waverly into the wall of a trailer before she can finish her plea. She lands with a metallic thunk, denting the trailer. The last sound she hears before blacking out is the electronic whine of sato-tech.

 

—-

 

Waverly coughs. The itch in her throat is the first thing she feels as she comes to. Then it’s the pounding in her head and the pain in her back. She opens her eyes, squinting to see through the smoke. There wasn’t much left to burn in the trailer park so she’s not sure why there is more smoke. She lifts herself up slowly, wincing at every movement, but standing nonetheless. That’s when she sees them. The lone figure walking through the smoke towards her, holding the body of another. Waverly is not sure who she is hoping to walk through the wall of smoke, but she almost cries when she sees Nicole’s weary face holding Wynonna’s unconscious form.

 

Upon seeing Waverly standing, a smile breaks on Nicole’s face and it’s the most beautiful thing Waverly has seen this week, shit maybe this whole year. Nicole trudges over, laying Wynonna down at Waverly’s feet. Waverly kneels, assessing the two women in front of her. Waverly brushes a strand of hair off of Wynonna’s face. She looks serene like this. It’s the only time Wynonna ever does.

 

“What happened?” Waverly asks, taking in Nicole’s appearance. All that remains of the gloves are the leather wrist guards dangling from Nicole’s blacked wrists. Nicole’s uniform shirt is gone, only a soiled white tank top remains. She has a couple fresh cuts on each arm and tears on her pant leg that are stained dark red. Part of her hair is singed, and any semblance of a braid a memory.

 

“I stayed conscious long enough for her to tire herself out.” Nicole says with no pride.

 

“How did you survive?” It doesn’t make sense for Nicole to be standing right now. Waverly knows what Wynonna is capable of.

 

“Really good police academy training?” Nicole says, shrugging and then wincing at her own movement. Once she recovers, Waverly stares at Nicole unconvinced until the redhead breaks eye contact.

 

“I’ll explain later. Right now, I think we all need some medical attention.”

 

Waverly sighs, but agrees to drop the mystery for now. The debilitating pounding in her head agrees with Nicole too. “I’m glad to see you’re okay.”

 

“Even if I beat up your sister, and arrest her for destruction of property, endangerment of civilians, assault, battery, and assaulting an officer of the law?” Nicole smirks.

 

“Yes?” Waverly shakes her head. She’ll deal with Wynonna’s criminal repercussions later. At least, for now, they’re all alive and in one piece. “Though I’d say beat up is an overstatement.”

 

A rich laugh escapes the redhead and Waverly can’t help but join in. Once the laughter dies down, both women look at Wynonna, who hasn’t stirred.

 

“You are way more okay with this than you should be. My sister almost killed a bunch of people.”

 

Nicole sighs. She stares at the ground for a moment before making up her mind. “Let’s just say that I’ve seen benders with unwieldy powers before. It’s not entirely her fault.”

 

Waverly nods, getting out a watery thank you. This random stranger seems to understand more about Wynonna than half the town does. It’s rare for her to find compassion in others, especially out of towners.   

 

“So now what?” Waverly asks. She knows the answer, but she’s hoping Nicole has a better one.

 

“She’s kinda heavy. Can you help me get her to the sato-mobile?”

 

Waverly looks from Wynonna to the sato-mobile and groans. “How did you carry her in the first place?”

 

“Adrenaline.”

 

Waverly accepts her fate slipping an arm under one of Wynonna’s and waits for Nicole to do the same. Once the master of assholes, she means elements, is secure, and after some unattractive grunting, they both stand with Wynonna in tow.

 

As they limp towards the car, Nicole chuckles, “This is by far the weirdest first day I’ve ever had.  Strike that, weirdest day of my entire life.”

 

“Your entire life?” Waverly scoffs, mock offended.

 

“It’s not every day you meet the missing avatar, her cute sister, then fight the avatar and live.”

 

“You think I’m cute?” Waverly glances over at Nicole, spying a blush that could match her hair. This was turning out to be the weirdest day of Waverly’s life too, but she was almost enjoying it.

—-

 

It’s been a week since Wynonna wreaked havoc on Bobo and the Ne-quals’ trailer park. He had become somewhat of a living martyr for the cause, bothering Waverly to no end. Wynonna woke up the next day with no recollection of how the fight started and only brief memories of fighting Bobo and Nicole. Other than a pounding concussion and some ugly bruises, Waverly was relatively unscathed. Nicole on the other hand had a broken a rib, multiple stitches and some first-degree burns.

 

Waverly had meant to check in on Nicole sooner, but Wynonna had been a handful since she left the hospital. The trailer park had been a blight on the town for some time, so a couple of the more well-off townies had treated Wynonna like a queen. Giving her drink after drink, night after night.

 

Apparently, no one had said anything about Wynonna being the Avatar. Either everyone now knew and were too afraid to say anything, or no one from the incident had squealed. Larry from the police station had taken Wynonna’s statement, but also kept a tight lip despite seeing Wynonna glowing. It’s like people were willfully ignorant of the outrageous in Purgatory. Despite what she said, Nicole did not arrest Wynonna. Something about lacking mens rea, whatever that means. She did fine her for the damage, so Wynonna can’t leave without paying that off.

 

So here she was, standing awkwardly with a basket of apology baked goodies in front of the police station. When she finally gets the courage to step inside, she's disappointed to find the office relatively empty and Nicole-less.

 

A tall dark-skinned man carrying two briefcases walking by notices her. “You looking for someone?” He was dark enough to be former water tribe, but he didn’t have any blue colored clothing on. Nowadays, the four elemental groups had commingled so much it was hard to tell what tribe, nation, or kingdom a person’s family was from.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly says, before blushing at her own familiarity. “I mean Officer Haught.”

 

“Sick leave,” The tall man responds, and continues to make his way to the back of the station.

 

“Oh,” Waverly can’t hide her disappointment. “I was hoping to talk to her after last week.”

 

This catches the tall man’s attention. “Were you a witness to the events at the trailer park last week?”

 

When Waverly doesn’t answer, the man smiles. “I ask because I’m here on official government business to investigate abnormally high criminal, gang, and bending activities in the area.”

 

“Are you a cop?”

 

“An agent.”  Dolls whips out an official looking badge. “Agent Dolls of the Black Lotus Division.”

 

“Nice hair,” Waverly says, pointing to his afro in the picture.

 

“I was younger then,” Dolls responds, whipping the badge closed. “So were you a witness?”

 

“Did you see the Avatar?” A voice squeaks out from behind a couple boxes, making Waverly jump. A smaller, lighter dark-skinned guy pops his head out. Waverly would also have pegged him as water tribe but he has an yellow and orange scarf on  - airbender nomad colors. Maybe he was from one of those reborn airbender families during Avatar Korra’s time.

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you. I’m with Dolls. Jeremy. I would shake your hand but mine are occupied.” Indeed, Jeremy is carrying a tall stack of precariously places boxes.

 

“Nice to meet you. Are you moving in?” Waverly changes the subject.

 

“Sorta. We are here for-”

 

“For an investigation.” Dolls’ tone changes as he turns toward Jeremy. “A _private_ federal investigation.”

 

“Yes. _Private._ ” Jeremy nods seriously for two seconds before breaking into another smile. Waverly doubts he’s a federal agent of anything.

 

Dolls clears his throat, “If you have time, give me a call so we can chat about what you know from last week.”

 

A card with a black lotus stenciled on the back lands in Waverly’s basket. She didn’t see Dolls hand it to her or even throw it. She glances up from the card to see Jeremy wink at her. Definitely an air bender.

 

Guess they haven’t talked to anyone local yet because they haven’t identified her as Wynonna’s sister. But it’s only a matter of time before they do.

 

“Sure. Thanks.” Waverly smiles, and turns quickly leaving the two agents and the station behind.

 

Nicole’s place is easy to find after she gets the information from Mercedes Gardner, resident real estate agent, firefly, and family friend. Well, more of Wynonna’s childhood friend, but Waverly can cash in on that friendship too. There aren’t many benefits to being Wynonna’s little sister in Purgatory, so Waverly has to take what she can get.

 

Nicole’s place is a little one floor family home. There isn’t much to indicate that someone lives there other than a beat up sato-truck and the hole in the lawn where the “For Sale” sign used to be.

 

After spending a totally not weird amount of time on Nicole’s porch, 10 minutes, debating whether to knock on her door, walking back and forth muttering to herself, Waverly finally draws the courage to knock on the door. She knocks twice to be polite and waits. When no one comes, she knocks three times. Still nothing. Maybe Nicole isn’t home. Waverly waits another five minutes before giving up and leaving the covered basket on Nicole’s porch with a thank you note. Sighing to herself, Waverly makes her way over to Shorty’s to start her shift early. Maybe Shorty will let her out early too, so she can double back to Nicole’s before it gets dark. It’s not a big deal, and Waverly certain isn’t trying to be some psycho stalker. She’s grateful is all. Nothing wrong with expressing it. Right?

 

It’s a quick walk over to Shorty’s. The regulars greet her, and Shorty gives her a hard time about working when she doesn’t have to, and everything feels back to normal. It’s like the last few weeks were a dream.

 

After going about the routine tasks, doing inventory, wiping down the bar, and gathering the trash. She drags the trash bags to the alley door, pushing it open with her back. Once open, she turns around to start walking forward and bumps into someone.

 

“Oh. I’m so-” Waverly recognizes the red-haired woman she’s bumped into. She’s found Nicole, in the alley, behind Shorty’s, with a guilty look on her face. "Sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh.. so I left it on a hill-hanger? Like a cliff hanger but less serious? Idk just made that up. Also Emkat! I still don't know how to message you. Help.


	5. Like Two Cactus Pears in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole may have some secrets of her own to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why did Nicole look guilty? Why isn't the town freaking out? Will Waverly admit she has the Hots for Haught? Maybe. Read below to find out.
> 
> Hots for Haughts sounds like a candy. Anybody want into to trademark and produce Hots for Haughts™ cinnamon candy? It comes in three flavors: 'Spicy'™, 'Stetson'™, and 'Oh My Gay Loins!'™. 
> 
> Tagline: It melts in your heart, not your hand.... okay I may work on that some more.

Something skitters across the floor stopping at Waverly’s shoe. It’s a Sato-phone. One of the new portable ones that mostly business people have. How Nicole could afford one is beyond Waverly. She bends over to pick it up, but Nicole beats her to it.

“It’s alright,” Nicole says quickly, stuffing the phone in her pocket. Waverly subconsciously looks her up and down.

A green and black flannel shirt hangs loosely on Nicole’s tall frame. A pair of faded skinny jeans have replaced her uniform khakis. Her hair is shorter, shoulder length. Nicole probably had to cut it after her fight with Wynonna. She might still manage a braid if she tried but it would be difficult. Waverly follows the curve of Nicole’s pale neck up the ridge of her chin to Nicole’s pink lips. They remind Waverly of her second most favorite donut, the ones with pink frosting. She must be hungry.

After a moment, Waverly realizes she’s been staring at Nicole’s lips, so she says the first thing she’s thinking, “I was looking for you.” The words slip out of her mouth in a jumble, and Waverly hopes the rush of blood to her face isn’t noticeable.

“You were?” Nicole’s face changes from guilty to curious, happy, angry and finally neutral. The speed makes Waverly’s head spin.

“Yeah,” Waverly says, scratching her head. “I went to your work and then your...house.” She wavers at the last bit because Nicole’s raised eyebrow makes Waverly reevaluate her words. Yup, she sounds like a creeper.

“How do you know where I live?” Nicole tries to cross her arms but doesn’t quite get there. Wincing, Nicole settles for putting her hand on her hip.

Waverly can see scratch and burn marks up Nicole’s hand and arm before it’s covered by her shirt fold. If she isn’t mistaken, Waverly spies older pale burn scars as well, but she doesn’t get a chance to keep looking because Nicole pulls her sleeve down.

Waverly looks away and shrugs. “Small town.”

Nicole doesn’t question Waverly but does wait for her to make eye contact before responding. “Well. You found me.” Nicole slips her hands into her pockets. More awkward silence follows, until Nicole clears her throat. “Okay. I’m going to go back inside. Nice to see you’re doing well.” Nicole sidesteps Waverly and reaches for the door handle.

“Wait!” Waverly’s hand is on Nicole’s, keeping the taller woman from opening the door. She knows she should remove it, but she doesn’t want Nicole to leave without hearing her out first. Nicole glances down at their hands and back to Waverly. She doesn’t flinch away from the touch. She nods and retracts her hand, with Waverly doing the same.

“I wanted to thank you for your help the other day. With my sister. I didn’t imagine that she would go full blown avatar in public. It was like the one thing we said she couldn’t do, and there she goes revealing herself to the entire trailer park. Might as well get those airbender tattoos like Avatar Aang had and run around on a flying moose.” Waverly realizes she’s been waving her arms and talking without taking breaths in between.

“Bison,” Nicole corrects her.

“Fudgenuggets! I know that!” Waverly smacks her forehead. “Sorry. My sister makes me lose my mind sometimes.”

“It’s alright,” Nicole says, gently removing Waverly’s hand from her face. “Family can do that I’ve heard.”

Waverly blushes.

There it is again, that warm feeling Waverly gets when she makes contact with Nicole. Maybe she is going through early menopause, Waverly has heard that it can cause hot flashes. Because there is no way that Waverly is crushing on Nicole. Not that she’s against dating women. There just haven’t been many opportunities and Waverly is taken, sorta.

“Yeah. They can,” Waverly mumbles when Nicole let’s go of her hand. She’s not sure she’s even talking about Wynonna anymore. She shakes her head. Focus Waves, you got this.

“Yeah. So. Thanks. Again. For helping stop her and hurting yourself in the process, and not saying anything to anyone. At least, I don’t think you did. Did you?” Waverly can hear herself beginning to ramble.

“It’s in the police report as bender misconduct.” Nicole looks away a the dumpster behind Waverly. “There’s only one box to fill in for what type of bending, since most people can only bend one element.” Nicole looks back down to Waverly. “So, I filled that one box with one element.”

“You lied for her?” Waverly whispers amazed anyone would go to the trouble, especially someone literally recovering from a fight with her sister.

“Not exactly.” Nicole’s smirk is back. “I just didn’t elaborate.”

This catches Waverly’s attention most. There’s always a catch. “Why not?”

“Too much paperwork.” Nicole says, shaking her head.

“Really?” Waverly crosses her arms in disbelief. “You know what kind of publicity it could bring to Purgatory? To you? Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

It is Nicole’s turn to shrug.

“Well. For whatever reason, thank you. Let me buy you a drink. On me. Not physically on me. I work here. I’m the house. On the house.”

“Okay. Okay. I’d love a drink.” Nicole’s face softens for a moment before taking on a mischievous look Waverly hasn’t witnessed before. “On you.” Nicole winks, and Waverly swears her knees are going to give out. She rushes to dump the trash and walks Nicole inside. The weird phone incident forgotten for the moment.

Once they’ve settled at the bar, Nicole in front of it and Waverly behind, Waverly serves her a drink.

“What is it?”

“The Shorty’s Special. Pear Cactus juice and tequila with a little vegetable shortening.”

“That sounds disgusting.”

“It is. Which is why I hold the shortening and add simple syrup instead.”

Nicole takes a sip of the light purple concoction. “Not bad.”

“Thanks.”

“What do you call it? The Waverly special?”

“No no no. The Waverly Special involves a cheer routine chased by a cold shower,” Waverly mumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

They sit in silence for a little after that. Waverly wiping already clean glasses. Nicole sneaking glances at her when she thinks Waverly isn’t paying attention. Waverly tries to keep cool and collected, but she’s failing to hold back her most burning question.

“I get it though,” Waverly blurts out. “How you beat Wynonna.”

“Hmm?” Nicole takes a longer sip of her drink, and if Waverly didn’t know better she would say Nicole looks disinterested.

“No. I get it,” Waverly says, taking a breath before blurting, “You’re a firebender, not a unicorn.”

“What?” Nicole yelps, spitting out her drink and tipping her glass in the process.

“Oh no. I’m so sorry. Let me clean that up.” Waverly says, grabbing towels to wipe off the counter...and herself. Some of Nicole’s spilt drink has made it to her white work shirt. That purple is never going to come out. Why does Shorty insist on white tees?

“No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting that. Let me help,” Nicole offers, grabbing some towels and helping to wipe down the counter.

“Hey Sugar. Didn’t know Shorty’s was having a wet t-shirt contest today.” Champ, ‘could-have-gone-pro-bender’ Hardy, Waverly’s on and off love interest, finds the opportune time to visit Waverly. “Would have come over sooner.”

Now Waverly remembers why Shorty’s has a white tee requirement. This is also the time that Waverly realizes that Nicole had started helping her clean her shirt off, so Champ finds Nicole with a towel pressed to Waverly’s stomach. Not a damning sight to most anyone, except Champ, who gives Nicole a once over but deems her unthreatening.

Nicole catches the look and takes the hint. She apologizes again and leaves the bar area heading towards the restroom. Champ’s hands find Waverly’s, pulling her into an embrace before Waverly can follow Nicole.

“Hey Sugar. Did you miss me?” Using one hand, Champ pushes her head against his lips, repeatedly kissing her until she pushes him away a little. Waverly gives him a cheap smile, one that should have alerted any good boyfriend to his girlfriend’s state of mind, but Champ wasn’t much of a good anything. Good looking maybe, but that was it.

“Not now Champ. I have to change shirts.”

“I could help you change,” Champ says with a predatory grin.

“I’m sure you could, but you can’t go in the women’s restroom.” Gently nudging him aside, Waverly makes a beeline for restroom. She enters to find all the stalls empty. Sighing, Waverly lets her head rest against the cold linoleum wall. So much for that.

Cursing Shorty’s cactus pear obsession, Waverly unlatches the baby changing table attached to the wall. No one ever brings babies to Shorty’s, let alone uses it to change babies, so Waverly has converted it into a mini closet for emergencies like this one. Well, not exactly this kind of emergency, where she is chasing a firebending cop, but it comes in handy.

Finding said firebending cop shouldn’t be hard in the small town of Purgatory, but it's probably not happening anytime soon. She quickly changes into a white crop top and rinses the ruined t-shirt. She returns the to the bar and shoos Champ away by saying its that ‘time of the month’. Idiot. The ruse will only last a few days, with Champ back begging and bullying her for her attention.

 

\--

 

An hour into her early shift, exactly an hour before her shift would have started, Wynonna makes a hungover celebrity appearance at Shorty’s, and upon seeing Waverly makes a swift exit.

“Wynonna!” Waverly yells, throwing the dirty rag she had been using to clean and chasing her sister outside. She grabs Wynonna’s arm, changing her sister’s trajectory so they’re facing each other. “You can’t keep avoiding me forever.”

“It worked for a few years.” Wynonna shrugs.

Waverly crosses her arms, looking unimpressed. “We have to talk about this.”

“Do we?” Wynonna wiggles out of Waverly’s grip.

“Yes. Please.” Waverly pouts her best kicked puppy pout, and as much as Wynonna wants to ignore it, she can’t say no to her sister when she makes that face.

“Fine. Don’t get your crop top in a bunch.” Wynonna sighs, “I said I was sorry. Didn’t I?”

“I’m not mad at you. I want what I wanted from the beginning.” Exasperation tinges Waverly’s tone.

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “To smother me into submission?”

“No. To help with all of this.” Waverly leans in close and whispers, “and I think I found a firebender for your training.”

“Who?” Wynonna asks, curiosity overcoming her stubbornness.

“The new police officer,” Waverly says, hoping Wynonna doesn’t see how just mentioning Nicole is making her ear pink.

Wynonna thinks it over for a minute, and Waverly feels a seed of hope grow.

  
“Nope,” Wynonna says confidently. Waverly feels that seed of hope shrivel and die. “I am done trying to be the hero. You saw what happened with Bobo. Idiot’s lucky he’s alive. The cop? She got lucky Bobo was my first target.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly pleads, trying to grab her sister’s arm again.

“Please don’t Wynonna me,” Wynonna groans, sidestepping Waverly’s grasp. “I have a terrible headache, and everything is too loud and bright.”

“So, you were headed to the bar?”

“You know who never gets a hangover?”

“Waterbenders?”

“Drunks.” Wynonna uses a finger to emphasize her point, almost poking Waverly in the eye. “If you never stop being drunk….”

“You never eat a skunk?” Waverly answers sarcastically.

“For working at a bar, you sure don’t know a lot of stuff, do you?” She pats Waverly on the head and starts wandering back into the bar. She stops at the door. “Meant to tell you. You might want to talk to that mud-mucker boy of yours. What’s his name?”

“Mud-mucker? You know that’s offensive Wyn.” Seeing no remorse on Wynonna’s face, she moves on. “Champ? He’s not…”

Wynonna frowns, giving Waverly her best ‘really’ look. Waverly withers a little. Clearing her throat, Wynonna continues, “He hit on me the other day.”

“He what?” A growl escapes Waverly’s throat. “That mud-mucking, dirt-digging, ground-grinding, speck of infertile soil.” She clenches her fists, inadvertently pulling water from a nearby water bowl left out for stray dogs. Upon seeing the suspended water, Waverly gasps, dropping the water.

“Woah, baby girl,” Wynonna says, sidestepping the puddle on the ground. “That’s offensive.”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “I’ll handle it.” She looks around, and seeing no one, bends the water back into the bowl. When she looks back up to her sister, she sees a lightbulb goes off in Wynonna’s head. Waverly can tell because its a rare occurence.

“You deserve better,” the older brunette postures. “Maybe that new hot cop.”

“What? OMG Wynonna, why?” Why does she have to have such spot-on suggestions? Is it written all over her face?

“You know what they say about firebenders—curtains match the drapes...” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “On fi-yah! You can use that water of yours to you know... hose her down. Douse her flame. Drench her ignition. Soak her f-”

“One. I didn't know you knew the word 'douse'. Two. I’m going to pretend I’m not hearing this.” Waverly wants to bury her head in the water bowl and drown.

The older brunette chuckles, opening the door to Shorty’s and holding it for Waverly who is still blushing. So, maybe it is a little obvious that she might think Nicole is attractive, but she needs to do a better job hiding it. AND, this is not the point of the conversation! How does Wynonna run her in circles like that?

Waverly takes a breath and tries a different route. “Hey. I’ll…” Waverly says, walking forward and thinking of a plan. “I’ll get you a drink and leave you alone for a bit if you promise you’ll think about getting training from Nicole.”

“Nicole, huh?” Wynonna raises an eyebrow and smirks. “We on a first name basis with the hot cop now?”

“Ugh, can you stop calling her that.” Waverly playfully shoves her sister away. “Wynonna. Just promise.”

Knowing Waverly won’t let it go, Wynonna crosses her arms in resignation. “Did she agree to train me?”

“Um. Sure.” Um no, but Wynonna would immediately reject Waverly’s proposal if she knew that.

“Fine. But you’re serving me the good whisky. None of this watered-down house crap.”

From deep inside the bar, Shorty lets out a loud and offended, “Hey!”

“You heard me!” Wynonna manages, before massaging her temple in regret and walking inside.

Waverly breathes a sigh of relief. A reluctant Wynonna is better than no Wynonna at all. Now to wrangle herself an evasive firebending red-headed hot cop. The thought of ‘wrangling’ Nicole sends a shiver down Waverly’s body. Waverly shakes the unbidden thought from her mind, and mentally berates herself for adding the additional adjective. Damn Wynonna and her 'hot cop' jokes. She looks longingly back at the water bowl. Maybe it wasn't too late to try drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May do a Nicole pov if it feels necessary. Merry holiday season folks! I posted a slightly longer chapter that moves the story along! Go me! I know it's silly and maybe 5 people read this but I am actually proud of myself for sticking to something. May you all find something to be proud of today!


	6. Tequila Sunrise, Hold the Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a problem and a secret. Choices need to be made. Muffins need to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little Nicole POV and plot stuff for you. Probably creates more questions than it answers. No fluff and stuff just yet.
> 
> Suspend belief in windows and restrooms for a minute. Kay thanks.

That was way too close, Nicole thinks as she gets on her tip-toes to peek back under the women’s restroom opaque window. All she had managed to do was wash her hands of the sticky cactus pear drink when she heard Waverly’s voice say something about not being able to come into the women’s restroom. Before she knew it, her feet had propelled her through the barely big enough restroom window, and into a heap in the alley. She’s not really sure what possessed her to run away like that. She’s a cop for spirits’ sake! It’s not like 5-foot 3-inch Waverly Earp posed much of a threat either. Yet, here she was, watching Waverly change through the smallest slit in the women’s restroom.

Wait. What? Her brain catches up with her eyes, and she realizes Waverly is changing her shirt in the restroom. She can’t actually see much other than an inch of skin and what she is guessing is Waverly’s stained T-shirt in the sink. Her face flushes. 

Nicole shakes her head and makes to leave quietly except Waverly shifts her position and walks over to the wall next to the door giving Nicole a better view. She’s in nothing but a white lace bra and high waisted ripped jean shorts. Nicole can’t help staring, she’s gorgeous. All tan skin and fit curves complimented by long chocolate brown hair. Or at least, that’s what Nicole imagines since she’s only getting partial glimpses. Nicole you are a pervert, what are you doing?! Before she can answer that question, Waverly turns towards the window as she put on her crop top, and Nicole ducks her head down, smacking it against the brick. She swallows a curse. That’ll leave a bruise, but Nicole thanks the spirits brick absorbs sound. Serves her right, spying on a sweet girl like Waverly Earp.

Despite their unique and brief meetings, Nicole had taken a liking to the short brunette. She was the first person in Purgatory who had seemed happy to have her around. It didn’t hurt that the brunette was attractive, like model attractive. A stupid smile crosses Nicole’s face, until the sound of the restroom door opening and closing shakes her out of her reverie.

It doesn’t matter how pretty Waverly Earp is. Nicole sighs against the brick. From her most recent encounter, it is obvious Waverly has a boyfriend and let’s not forget her Avatar sister.

Nicole’s muscles ache at the thought. She had been exhausted by the end of her encounter with Wynonna, realizing direct attacks were not getting anywhere. She had let Wynonna corner her between two large trailers because it meant Wynonna was also surrounded. She had feigned a direct attack causing Wynonna to float left to avoid the fire-whip. With Wynonna in position, Nicole sent a fireball with her left hand to the right of Wynonna getting her closer to the trailer. At the same time, with her right hand, she pulled the whip back and let the tip combust next to Wynonna’s head. As she had predicted, Wynonna’s autopilot airbending had protected her from the heat of the blast but did not stop the wave. The brunette’s head had hit the trailer with enough force to knock her out momentarily. Nicole had turned away to avoid the brunt of the blast, singing her hair in the process, but at least she had been conscious. 

In her current state, Nicole could not take Wynonna. She had spotted the aggressive brunette strutting around town like she owned the place. Not that anyone was talking to her. It was more of outward ‘don’t mess with me’ vibe that Nicole did not want to tangle with again.

A pinging sound from below her belt almost makes her jump into the dumpster. That was quick. She wasn’t expecting anyone to respond to her message. She opens the sato-phone, frowning at the message she received. So much for a new start. 

The phone in her hand begins to smoke before erupting into flames. Checking that the alley is empty, Nicole dumps the ashy remains of the phone into the dumpster and hurries home.

\---

She’s greeted by the cutest basket she’s ever seen sitting on her porch, covered by a red gingham cloth napkin, the kind you might see at a nice picnic. Did Waverly leave this at the house when she visited earlier? Or someone else? Nicole glances around her front yard and spies a stick the length of her leg close by. She picks it up and gingerly pokes the basket. 

When nothing explodes in her face, she relaxes a little, and uses the stick to lift the napkin. Muffins and a note, innocent enough. Nicole glances back towards the empty street before scooping up the basket and heading inside. An intrigued meow greets her.

“This is human food Calamity Jane. Not for kitties.” Nicole chastises her orange cat, and mumbles, “Or fat cats like you.”  

Jane is either ignoring Nicole’s body shaming or is getting too old to hear herself be insulted because the cat jumps on the basket and twitches her tail at Nicole.

“Fine.” Nicole concedes. “I’ll share. But they may be poison so I get the first bite.” Under the cloth napkin, Nicole finds a note, a variety of muffins, some cookies in paper bag, and a tube of unmarked ointment. Weird. She shrugs it off and picks a blueberry muffin. She inspects it for a moment, takes a small bite and almost moans. When’s the last time she had anything homemade? It has the perfect ratio of muffin to blueberry. The texture is light and fluffy, practically a cupcake instead of a muffin. Not too sweet, just how she likes it. Taking another bite, Nicole reads the note.

_ Dear Officer Nicole Haught (hope I spelled that right), _

_ Thank you again for helping out the other day. It meant a lot to me. I’m super glad you came into town when you did. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t. Hope you’re not allergic to gluten. If so, there’s some gluten-free vegan cookies on the side of the basket. Baked goods can’t heal a burn or a bruise, so I packed a balm that should help if the muffins don’t.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Waverly Earp _

_ P.S. I also left you my customer loyalty card for Donny’s Donuts. One more donut and you get one free! I’d be happy to take you when you’re settled in if you like. Welcome to Purgatory! _

Nicole stops chewing and rereads the letter again. She digs around the muffins and finds a dog-eared donut shop loyalty card with 24 out of 25 stamps needed for a free donut. She must really like donuts. Nicole looks from the card to the note and finally to the carefully and thoughtfully packed basket of baked goods. Why did she run away from such a nice person? What is wrong with her? If Waverly had been two minutes later in the alley, she never would have seen the phone that made Nicole so jittery around her. No one could know about it. Not that it mattered anyway, because _they_ were probably on their way right now...because of her. She needed to get ahead of this and there was only one way to do that. 

Swallowing the last bit of muffin in her mouth, Nicole jumps over a perturbed Calamity and makes her way to the back of her closet. There, behind multiple pressed and starched uniform shirts and pants, hangs a black leather jacket with the letters FP embroidered in red and orange on one sleeve and the number 4 on the other. She pulls out the jacket and lays it flat on her bed. Her fingers trace the wrinkles in the leather, finding the holes made at the creases from overuse, and catching on the ragged burnt edges of her sleeve ends. The jacket slips on like a glove when she puts it on, which should not surprise Nicole since it has only been a few years since she last wore it. Turning to face a full length mirror in her room she takes a look at herself. It feels like nostalgia, if nostalgia made you want to cry and scream at the same time. 

Nicole jumps at a scratching noise from her doorway, and laughs at herself when she realizes it is just her cat. “Don’t do that Calamity!” The orange tabby makes an appearance, forgiving Nicole for almost kicking her when she jumped over her earlier. Nicole runs a hand through her shorter red hair. She can’t keep freaking out at every sound. She needs a plan.

“We’re going to figure this out, right Calamity?”

Calamity meows disinterestedly and finding no food leaves just as quickly as she came. 

“So much for the moral support,” Nicole huffs after her traitorous cat. She takes another look at the jacket before taking it off and hanging it back up. There are other ways to solve this problem, with or without her cat. 

As she turns to leave the room, her reflection in the mirror catches her eye. Not her entire reflection, just the dark stain on her shirt from her encounter with the kind-hearted brunette at the bar. Waverly. She smiles at the thought of her, then frowns. Come on, Nicole. You’re not a tiger-monkey in heat. But Waverly might be the key to solving her problems, or at least the key to her sister.   

\---

In her effort to learn more about Waverly and Wynonna, Nicole ends up at work looking through old files. She is still on sick leave, but no one thinks it weird that she is snooping through the office. No one consisted of Larry and two new gentlemen Nicole had never seen, emptying out a filing room.

“Are you new, too?” Nicole asks warily. It would be nice to not be the only new kid on the block, but with everything happening she can’t be too trusting of strangers. 

“Agent Jeremy Chetri.”  The shorter gentleman, the one with curly black hair and yellow scarf, introduces himself with a warm handshake. “Office Nicole Haught.” Nicole says, returning the handshake and giving him a genuine smile.

Jeremy smiles back. “It’s temporary. Just a small secret government investigation.”

“Investigation into what?” Nicole almost cocks her head, but stops herself. 

“Into criminal bending activity in the area, and nothing else,” The taller, darker skinned man answers before the shorter guy does. 

“Special Agent Dolls.” Dolls introduces himself and flashes a badge picture. She raises an eyebrow at the afro in the picture, but holds her tongue. Nicole nods and turns back to digging through a pile of manila folders for information on the Earps. She doesn’t need to get involved with a federal operation right now. 

“Wait.” Jeremy interrupts her digging. “You said Haught, right? Somebody was looking for you earlier.”

“Me?” Alarms start to blare in Nicole’s head.

“I think so. A girl, well a woman, as far as I know that is.”

Nicole quirks an eyebrow, alarms settling down. 

“I try not to assume gender. She had a basket though.”  

“Waverly?” Nicole says in relief. 

“I don’t remember if she introduced herself, but she seemed nice.”

Nicole nods, thanking Jeremy for the information. She turns back to her search and after a few minutes finds what she’s looking for. She almost makes it back to the reception desk when Doll’s voice reaches her.

“Haught. I heard you were involved in the bending activity case, the one at the trailer park last week.”

“I was.” She responds politely. She hopes nothing is showing on her face. Lying on forms is not like her. Did he find out?

“Once we get settled, let's talk.” It’s not a question. Dolls hands her a card. Black Lotus Division. She tries to hide the fact that she recognizes the name, but her eyebrows raise slightly anyway. Dolls catches the movement, narrowing his eyes. 

“Nice...logo. Reminds me of that brand of tea… what is it?”

“White lotus?” Jeremy pipes in. 

Dolls opens his mouth to add something, but Nicole beats him.“ That’s the one. Look at the time. All this talk of tea is making me thirsty.” Nicole turns around and yells behind her, “Can’t wait to talk Dolls.” When no one follows her, Nicole slows down. She clutches the file she swiped from the office to her chest. Here goes nothing.  

\---

The next day comes, and Waverly is no closer to finding Nicole. 

After her shift the day before, she had dragged Wynonna from a potential bar fight to the homestead promising Shorty it wouldn’t happen again. Even though they both know that was a promise Waverly could not keep. She had put Wynonna to bed and finding herself too tired to drag herself back to her own place above Shorty’s, slept downwind of Wynonna’s whisky breath.

She wakes up alone and to a surprising smell, breakfast. Since she had moved out, the most pleasant smell she’d woken up to was that ultra strong scent of lemon disinfectant. She makes her way her way down to the kitchen, letting her nose guide her. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Wynonna smiles, almost cheerily.  

“Wynonna?” Waverly says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes because her vision must be impaired. “Weren’t you hungover?”

Wynonna shrugs. “Avatar healing?” 

Shaking her head, Waverly makes her way over to a kitchen stool and plops down.

“I’m making breakfast as an apology.” Waverly can see that Wynonna’s process of making breakfast is a mess of bowls, eggs, flour, and other some substances dripping off the counter. Gus is going to kill them. “I’ve been a lot to handle lately. I know that.” The tone in Wynonna’s voice catches Waverly off guard. It has been hard trying to help Wynonna, especially when Wynonna hasn’t wanted help.  Waverly shrugs. She should get angry and say what she’s feeling, but it's rare for Wynonna to apologize. Why ruin the moment? 

“Here you go.” Wynonna slides a plate of runny eggs and misshapen pancakes towards Waverly. 

Grabbing a pancake and taking a bite out of it, Waverly smiles warmly. The pancake is a little burnt but edible. Wynonna tries sometimes. Are those times worth all the work? Before she answers her own internal question, the older brunette interrupts. 

“Oh. By the way. Someone came to see you.” Wynonna says, pouring tequila into her orange juice.

“What?” Waverly’s brows raise on their own accord. No one comes out to the homestead this early ever. What if it’s important? She hopes Gus is okay. Leave it to Wynonna to drop the lead. Where is she anyways? Waverly curses herself for not memorizing her aunt's morning routine.

“In the living room.” Wynonna gives Waverly a devilish grin.  

“You couldn’t have started with that?!” Not wanting to appear rude, Waverly runs into the living room and stops dead in her tracks. Nicole looks up from the lumpy couch she has been sinking into. A bright smile, pressed khakis and starched uniform greet Waverly. Which makes her realize that she’s in nothing but one of Wynonna’s ratty concert shirts and her short shorts from yesterday. Her face flushes red, probably the same color as Nicole’s hair, and she stands speechless for a moment. Nicole notices Waverly’s change in demeanor and physically stands, holding her hat to her chest in deference. 

“I’m sorry to intrude on you like this. Your house was on my early morning patrol route, and I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. You know, a two scorpion bees one rock kind of thing.” 

Waverly recovers her voice, “Uh huh.” She blinks twice, wondering if this is both a dream and a nightmare. Realizing that Nicole isn’t disappearing or turning into a giant donut who then tries to eat her, Waverly puts on her best fake smile. It's not that she isn’t happy to see Nicole, this just was not how she had imagined it.

“Hey hot cop!” Wynonna rounds the corner. “How do you take your tequila, with or without OJ?”

Definitely not how she imagined it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life keeps getting in the way of this fic. tempted to put a pin in it for the moment. We shall see. Thanks for reading.


	7. Warm hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Nicole get herself into? Waverly is a wily sexxy fox, and Wynonna continues to be an alcoholic. Onwards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to get the juices flowing. I have a good plot lined out - just need to sit down and write it.

Waverly groans at Wynonna’s attempt at hospitality. She excuses herself to quickly change into something clean, and hopes that Wynonna does not do something illegal in the three minutes she is gone. As she makes her way back down the stairs, she hears Nicole politely declining every type of liquor that Wynonna houses at the Homestead, including something called Eclipse-shine. She walks in just as Nicole gestures to her uniform. “I’m still on duty.”

Upon seeing Waverly return, Nicole flashes an iridescent smile. “Raincheck?” She’s talking to Wynonna, but her eyes are squarely on Waverly.

 

“Sure hot cop,” Wynonna says, taking a swig of tequila, and overtly wiggling her eyebrows at Waverly when she walks back into the kitchen. “But it’ll be a hot day in the water tribe nation before it rains in Purgatory.” Wynonna's voice carries from the kitchen.

 

“Stranger things have happened,” Nicole says, winking at Waverly, who panics and looks to see if Wynonna caught that. Luckily, the older brunette is out of eyesight in the kitchen creating more of a mess in her attempt to clean. Waverly cannot believe Nicole is outright flirting with her, because this is flirting right? Not that there are many interactions she can compare this against, but still. There was Champ of course, but he was never subtle. 

 

“You have no idea.” Waverly says, shaking her head. Was that an appropriate response? Nicole is still smiling, so let's go with yes.   

 

“I’m sure I’m going to find out soon enough.” Nicole bites her lip, and Waverly about dies. What is happening? Nicole must realize she is slowly killing Waverly, and mercifully stops biting her lip. She fiddles with the rim of her stetson, and almost jumps when her radio chirps. “All units report to Shorty's. DIP in progress.”  Nicole grabs the radio. “10-4. Haught on route.” She flashes Waverly an embarrassed smile. 

 

“What’s a DIP?”

 

“Drinking in Public. Which is special considering it’s very early.”

 

“Or very late. We are over achievers here in Purgatory.”

 

“No kiddin'.” A moment of silence passes. “Duty calls,” Nicole says, grabbing police belt around her waist, as if to remind herself of why she is leaving. “I’ll get out of your hair.” 

 

“Oh.” Waverly hates that she can hear a note of disappointment in her voice and wonders if Nicole can too. “Let...let me walk you out.?”

 

Nicole nods, walking to the front door with Waverly close behind. Waverly, who is currently willing herself not to look down to see if Nicole’s ass looks good in khaki, not because she is checking out Nicole. No sir, it is purely scientific, after all, no one looks good in khaki. Waverly’s eyes slip and she internally updates her research. No one looks good in khaki except Nicole ‘mother-bending’ Haught. Waverly avoids any further gawking as Nicole makes it to the doorstep.

 

“Oh. Before I go…” Nicole says, turning around to face Waverly who is much closer than expected, almost causing Waverly to run into her. An awkward chuckle escapes Waverly’s throat as she backs up a little. Once at a respectable platonic distance, she manages, “Yes.”  

 

Nicole doesn’t seem to notice the tension, instead she looks distracted. “I wanted to ask…” Looking less than her confident herself, Nicole pauses.

 

“Yes?” Waverly’s heart is beating irregularly. What could Nicole ask her? What were they talking about? Khakis? No that was only in her head… right? Waverly doesn’t know what she expects Nicole to say, but if the redhead doesn’t ask it soon, Waverly might faint. 

 

“Would you…” 

 

“Yes!” Waverly blurts out, and then realizing her mistake, covers her mouth. What did she just say yes to? 

 

Nicole gives Waverly a confused smirk. “Great. I didn’t think it was a secret, but I was curious what a non-bender would want with firebenders.”

 

“What?” Waverly’s face drops unwillingly. First, it hurts to be dismissed as a non-bender even when she is a bender in hiding. Second, what did she think she was saying yes to? Waverly! Calm your loins. Self! Calm your _ self _ . 

 

“You were looking for firebenders when we met?” Nicole cocks her head. 

 

“When we met…” Waverly nods. How could she forget?  “Yes. Right. No secret, at least from you since you already know about Wynonna. She needs a teacher.”

 

“A teacher?” Nicole crosses her arms skeptically. Nicole doubts anyone could teach Wynonna anything. 

 

“She needs someone to help her master firebending. Especially if word gets out that my sister is the Avatar.” Waverly shakes her head. “Even with your cover up, it’s only a matter of time.” 

 

Nicole looks away at that, and avoids eye contact for another moment before saying, “She seems to be able to take care of herself without it.” She subconsciously clutches her ribs. 

 

Waverly flinches a little at the movement. No matter how old she gets, or how removed she might be from Wynonna’s actions, she will always feel guilt when her sister hurts others. She knows she can’t do much, and it frustrates her to no end. But this, convincing Nicole to help. Heck, convincing anyone to help is something she can do. 

 

“She can’t control the Avatar state. She needs to master all four elements, and fire is the toughest one for her.”

 

“Why?” Nicole looks genuinely confused. “Isn’t fire the next one after earth in the avatar cycle?” 

 

Waverly’s impressed. Most people don’t care much to learn about the Avatar now that there hasn’t been an official one in 20 years. After Avatar Korra, a waterbender, the next avatar was destined to appear in an earthbender, then fire, then air, and water in a never ending cycle.

 

“Right.”

 

“So?” 

 

Now it’s Waverly’s turn to chew on her lip deciding whether she should trust Nicole with her family history. Nothing about the cop, other than that random encounter in the alley, would signal to Waverly that she was an unsavory character. Waverly looks Nicole in the eyes. Like really looks. All she finds is skepticism and deep brown irises. For a second, Waverly thinks she sees something else in Nicole’s face, trepidation maybe, but it is quickly replaced with an award winning smirk. Waverly forgets what she was doing looking at Nicole, until Nicole furrows her eyebrows. 

 

“She just can’t okay?” It comes out harsher than Waverly intends. 

 

A hurt look flashes Nicole’s face, before being replaced with an easy smile. “Okay. I’ll help you find a master.”

 

“Really?” This was way easier than Waverly could have imagined.

 

“If it means less things blowing up, then why not? That’s part of my job.” She shakes her head, as if wondering when did corralling an avatar become part of her gig. 

 

“Great! When can you start?” Waverly beams up at Nicole who takes a moment to register Waverly’s words. 

 

“Start?”

 

“You know.” Waverly takes a deep breath, moves into a wide squat, and pushes her hands out in an exaggerated manner. “Whoosh!”

 

Nicole does everything in her power not to laugh at the brunette who only continues what Nicole can only surmise is Waverly's idea of firebending. When Nicole doesn’t acknowledge that she indeed does know, Waverly sighs. “The whole you bending fire and all?”

 

“Oh. That.” Nicole scratches the back of her bead. “I thought you were doing some weird Purgatory breathing exercises.” Waverly blushes red but doesn’t waver. She clears her throat and waits.

 

When Waverly’s silence becomes too much to bear, Nicole throws up her hands up in surrender. “You got me. But…”

 

“But?” Glee is written all over Waverly’s face. There is almost nothing better than being right, other than waterbending that is.

 

“I’m not a master,” Nicole says, pretty convincingly too.

 

Waverly levels an impressively skeptical eyebrow at Nicole, finding it hard to believe anyone but a master bender could hold a flame to Wynonna. Pun intended. Most people would have given into the power of Waverly’s skills of deduction and perfectly coiffed brow, but not Nicole. Instead Nicole crosses her arms and waits for Waverly to give up. 

 

“Well. We all have to start somewhere, right?” Waverly drops the skeptical act, and instead opts for her tried and true pout. 

 

“Wait. I agreed to help look for a master, not…not...” 

 

Nicole feels her stomach knot, Waverly’s pout is not going anywhere and it was forcing her to concentrate on her lips. This was supposed to be a quick apology and information gathering meeting. When did it become a flirtatious and unnerving trap to train the Avatar? Willing herself to look up to Waverly’s puppy-like stare, Nicole remembers. It was the second she walked into the Earp residence and saw Waverly Earp in short shorts and a very torn up band shirt revealing more than Nicole should have ever been privileged to witness. 

 

“Okay,” Nicole breathes out shaking her head. 

 

“Yes!” Waverly balls her fist and punches the air. 

 

“I have a day off on Thursday this week. Have Wynonna meet me at sunrise.”

 

“Sunrise? I don’t think Wynonna wakes up before noon most days. Today was an anomaly” 

 

“It’s 11:45 a.m.”

 

“It is? Polar-bear-dog turds!” Waverly holds her head in a panic. “I need to get ready for my shift at Shorty’s” Before Waverly can run off to change, Nicole gently removes one hand from Waverly’s head to get her attention. 

 

“So Thursday?” 

 

Waverly blinks, realizing Nicole is sorta holding her hand, and that Nicole is trying to help. “Sunrise. Got it.”

 

“Did someone say Tequila Sunrise?” Wynonna yells from the kitchen, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. 

 

Nicole chuckles, “I think that is my cue to go.”

 

“Probably for the best.” Waverly nods sagely. “Thanks again for stopping by and for… Thursday.” 

 

“Don’t mention it. Literally. You know how hard it was to grow up as a firebender with my last name? At least I can put my skills to some use.”

 

“Deal.” Waverly sticks out her hand, admitting to herself that she enjoys the sensation of Nicole’s warmer one enveloping hers in a shake. Nicole tips her stetson at Waverly and walks out the door, giving Waverly another view of her uniformed self. 

Waverly decides then and there that Thursday cannot come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So I am excited to set aside some time in the future to continue this fic, especially in light of new that production on Wynonna Earp is/was stalled. Hope that changes soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions? Etc? Don't have much if any descriptions - just text for now. Def will try to flesh this out if I continue it. If I don't get much of a response I'll try to post once every two weeks, but I make no promises. K. Thx. Bye!


End file.
